What's in a name?
by Natsuko1978
Summary: Can a name tell you everything about a person? A series of acrostics.
1. Splinter

**S**ensei, mentor, loving father, master of the secret arts

**P**atience of a saint or Buddha, enshrining him in his sons' hearts

**L**oving, giving guidance, teaching everything worth knowing

**I**nspiration for right living, pearls of wisdom on them bestowing

**N**injutsu mater unsurpassed, seeks his sons to teach the skill

**T**actics, ruses, when to hide, when to fight and when to kill

**E**ncourager in all endeavours, helping teenaged minds to grow

**R**efuge in their grief and anger, calms and comforts rage and woe


	2. Donatello

**D**ifferent from his other brothers,

**O**riginal and deep in thought,

**N**ever shying from his duty

**A**lthough he finds in death no sport

**T**echnology's his grace and saviour

**E**ngineering, physics, chemistry

**L**iving to do others a favour

**L**oving, working loyalty,

**O**nly he feels it's atonement, for failing to fit in.


	3. Leonardo

**L**aid-back? He's the antithesis.

**E**nlightenment may soon be his.

**O**bedient, approval-craving,

**N**injutsu's whole nine levels braving.

**A**ttempting to perfect ability

**R**eleases a _chunin_ of great reliability.

**D**edicated, driven, disciplined

**O**btains the Void and rides the Wind.


	4. Michelangelo

**M**ischievously, the blues he disperses

**I**nspired to impish pranks and jokes,

**C**reativity in art and verses

**H**appy-go-lucky, friend to all folks

**E**lectric energy exploding,

**L**ovingly his brothers goading.

**A**ny wonder he's the fastest, as he flees from Raphael? Yet –

'**N**eath the Jester, childish, fun-loving exterior

**G**ifted with natural aptitude, instinctive and superior

**E**motional, empathetic, physically agile and spiritually adept

**L**earning quickly, mind and body, the ninjutsu craft, art, precept…

**O**riginal and complicated, enthusiasm he embodies.


	5. Raphael

**R**ed for passion, red for danger; red of mask and red of sai,

**A**ttitude, aggression, anger, glares out of his cold, hard eye.

**P**roud and powerful, emotions pent-up – seeking freedom and release

**H**arsh, hot, hard, heat – cry havoc and let loose the beast.

**A**nger, fuel of life-long strength, mask for weakness and for fear,

**E**nlightenment lost as ecstatic energy goes into berserker gear

**L**ife, libido, liberty, light. Lover-man? Well, he loves to fight.


	6. April O'Neil

**A**ce reporter, New York's finest

**P**eerless TV journalist

**R**ed-head siren, turtles first crush

**I**rish blooded, passionate

**L**oves the bad boys – namely Casey

**O**nly lives for her career - BUT

**N**ever tells her BIGGEST story

**E**ver keeps the secret she has found

**I**ntegrity so strong she's holding

**L**ives of five mutants safe and sound.


	7. Casey Jones

**C**ommunication's NOT his forte

**A**rgues with a baseball bat

**S**trictly deals "Class -- Pain 101"

"**E**ducates" by knocking J.D.s flat.

**Y**et rough and ready though he may be...

**J**ones is so much more than this

**O**nce a sports' professional

**N**ow mechanic, April's lover

**E**ver true and loyal friend

**S**truggles, battles close beside them, fighting to the bitter end.


	8. Shredder

_**Author's Note: **Thanks once again for your comments and support! In answer to requests for additions – these acrostics are based on characters in the first movie, so neither Bishop nor Karai apply. Sorry. However, for anyone interested, here is my take on Shredder, aka Oroku Saki._

**S**aki was once a noble ninja; courageous, loyal and honourable

**H**is closest friend Hamato Yoshi, linked by rivalry amicable

**R**ivals as the foremost _kage, _then rivals for the love of Tang Shen

**E**nd of friendship, end of honour, drowned in bitter jealousy

**D**eserting honour killed his love – none could have her if not he;

**D**eserting Clan he killed his old friend, hating him for winning her;

**E**nding thus his former life, ending thus his former name; he became another man

**R**ising from the bitter ashes: the Shredder and his evil Foot Clan.


End file.
